A Greaser Generation
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: It's 1955 and the cast of Ledgeacy step into the movie Grease.


**A/N-** I have about five chapters written for this story, but I'm still unsure if I like the concept or not. This is a relatively short chapter, just to see how things go. Suggestions would be great!

I basically took the awesome cast of Grease and swapped them with the awesome cast of Ledgeacy. To make things easier, here is who is playing who:

**Danny**- Edge  
**Kenickie**-Christian  
**Sandy**-Mack  
**Rizzo-** Kait  
**Doody**-Ted  
**Frenchie**-Jerico  
**Marty**- Ash  
**Tom**- Randy. I like Randy as a God and not as a brainless football player, but oh well. ***Randy is going to be friends with the group, even though in the movie Tom was hated.***

I'll probably add myself as a new character. 

I'm using their wrestling names. It's easier. Also, you don't have to have previously seen Grease to follow this story. Plus, it doesn't follow the movie one hundred percent, anyway.

I ramble when I'm nervous. Sorry.

Enjoy?

* * *

Edge stood in front of the high school, a crowd of girls surrounding him. It was the start of his senior year, and he was coming off one of the best summers of his life. But he'd never talk about that. He leaned against the wall, listening to some random girl go on about how much she wanted him. From a close distance, he saw Christian, Ted, and Randy walking towards the school. Edge pushed off the building and walked towards them, making sure his leather jacket had no marks on it.

"Edge? Could it be? Where have you been all summer?" Ted asked, patting him on the shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

"The beach." Randy laughed

"Like you've been doing anything better, Randy." Ted scoffed.

"I've been workin', which is more than any of you skids can say."

"Workin' where?"

"Spent the summer with Vince and his crew."

"You still not over that wrestling shit, Randy?" Edge asked.

The only reason they talked to Randy was because he was big. He was a football player but he had absolutely zero brains. Even though they were the bad ass greasers, Randy kept people from fucking with them. And that was only because Randy and Ted were friends when they were younger. When Ted became a greaser, so did Randy. He wasn't really liked.

"Fuck you, Edge. At least I didn't spend the entire summer chasin' pussy."

"It wasn't much of a chase."

"Figured that. Jericho lays on his back for anyone." Randy smirked. They all hated when Randy insinuated Jericho was gay. He was all telling stories about how Jericho cam onto him. Sure, Chris was a little... feminine, but he wasn't gay.

"Don't go there, Randy."

"Where's the fairy at, anyway?" Randy looked around.

"With the girls." Christian answered, wishing Randy would just leave.

"Why am I not surprised? Fuck this. I'm off to class. Coach will be pissed if I get another detention and can't attend practice."

"Yeah, that'd be a shame." Edge remarked. Randy stayed quiet, pushing Edge out of the way with his shoulder as he walked by.

"Tell me again why we talk to him?" Christian asked.

"Guys, he's not that bad." Ted defended his longtime friend. Randy took him under his wing when they were little, and Ted looked up to him. Randy was two years older than them.

"Yeah, too bad his brains are in his biceps." It was Randy's third year as a senior, after all.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, the girls were making their way to the building.

"You're going to just love Rydell, Mack. It's a great school." Sunny informed her new friend. Jericho nodded his head in agreement.

"You should go out for the cheer squad, Mack! You'd be perfect." Jericho gushed, reaching over to fluff Mackenzie's hair.

"I don't know. I'm not very coordinated."

"You got the legs for it baby, go for it!"

Mack said she'd think about it. She had just moved there from Buffalo, New York. The first person she had met was Jericho, who then introduced her to Sunny. She liked both of them, and was excited when they invited to the bonfire that Friday. Inside the school, Jericho and Sunny met up with Kait. Mack left them. She had to go to the office to enroll. She didn't see any of them until lunch.

"Come on, you can sit the Pink Ladies. We don't bite." Sunny led Mack to a table where Jericho, Kait, and another girl who she didn't now.

"Mack, you know Chris, and this Kait and Ashley. Guys, this is Mack, she just moved here from Buffalo." Mack got a good vibe from them all except Kait. She seemed...bitchy?

"So, Mack, what'd you do this summer?" Ash tried making small talk.

"Spent it at the beach. I met a boy there."

"All your cookies to beach with some guy?" Kait asked, rolling her eyes.

"He was sort of special."

"There ain't no such thing." Kait shot that idea down quick.

"Does prince charming have a name?" Jericho asked.

"Adam, but he goes by Edge." A few of the girls started to laugh but Jericho ignored them.

"Who knows, maybe you'll see him again some day."

"You really think so, Chris?"

"Absolutely. Oh look at the time. I have to go meet the guys." Jericho grabbed his stuff and left.

Mack looked at Sunny, the only one who really talked to her.

"Is he...uhh..is Jericho..." Mack trailed off, not wanting to cause any trouble.

"Is Jericho gay? Of course not! He's just in touch with his feminine side. More guys should be like that."

"Ted dump you again?" Ash joked.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow." Kait left the table. The rest of lunch was filled with chatter. Ash and Sunny talked about the bonfire later that week while Mack just listened.

The rest of the week was uneventful. When Friday night came around, Mack found herself doing cartwheels and cheers. She made the squad. When they were done spinning around the fire, Kait grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Got a surprise for you." Kait said as Sunny came up behind Mack and started fixing her hair.

"A surprise? What surprise?" Mack asked.

"You'll see." Kait walked a little a head and stopped in front of a car.

"Hey, Mr. Oppurtunist."

"You lookin' good, Kait." Edge eyed her up and down.

"I got a surprise for ya." Kait didn't wait for him to respond. She pulled Mack up in front of her.

"Edge!"

"Mack?"

* * *

**Am I the only one who thinks this is terrible? I've had it done for ages now, but at the persistance of some people, I finally decided to post it. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write these characters after a year of writing them all one way. It's fun, though.**


End file.
